Nico and Will: A Percy Jackson Fanfic
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: Will is new at Olympus High, where all the demigod children go to school; a safe place like Camp Half-Blood and SPRQ. There, he meets broody teen Nico, who has a troubled past and hates everyone. Can Will be the one to pull Nico out of his shell? find out as you read this fanfic. I'm sure you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Alright, we're here!" Will Solace heard his Dad, Apollo, say as the sun chariot, turned into a convertible, pulled to a halt. "This is your new school, Will. Olympus High." 

"Yeah, cool." Will answered, non too enthusiastically. "You didn't have to bring me. I could have found my way on my own." 

"Hey, don't start that again. It's the God's and Goddess's responsibility to bring their newly claimed kids to school here the first day." Apollo said, frowning at his Demigod son. "I did it for your brothers and sisters when I claimed them, and I'm doing the same for you." 

"I know, but I'm fifteen now. I should have been claimed when I was at least twelve or thirteen." Will replied grumpily. 

"I know. And I've said I was sorry about that. But you know that I have a lot of Demigod kids out there. It's hard to keep track of them." Apollo sighed. "Look, just go and at least try to have a good day. Percy's going to meet you and show you around. I think that's him over there." 

Apollo pointed and Will looked out the window to see a car mixed of blue and green color pull into a space not far from them and Poseidon's Demigod son stepped out, along with his little cyclops brother, Tyson, and his girlfriend, Athena's daughter, Annabeth Chase. 

"Now, take this," Apollo told Will, handing him his backpack. "And get out there and make some friends. Maybe even a boyfriend." 

"Dad!" Will hissed, blushing as his Dad teased him. Apollo didn't care that his son was gay, especially since he had had a few male lovers himself. 

"And don't forget to check in with your siblings when you run into them." Apollo went on. "Austin and Kayla should be in a class or two with you." 

Will rolled his eyes and opened the door to the convertible, stepping out. 

"I'll see you after school when I pick up you and your siblings." Apollo continued, as Will shut the door. 

"Okay. See you later then." Will replied, turning his back on his Dad. 

"Have fun today!" Apollo called out as he morphed the convertible back into his Chariot and zoomed out of the parking lot. 

Will looked after his Dad, and sighed. He jumped as he felt a tap on the shoulder. Will whirled around to see Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson standing there. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. You're Will Solace, right?" Percy asked. 

"Yeah. Half-blood son of Apollo." Will nodded. 

"Kinda figured when I saw the convertible turn into a Chariot. It's awesome." Percy smiled. "I'm Percy Jackson." 

Percy stuck his hand out and Will shook it. 

"This is my girlfriend, Annabeth, and my brother, Tyson." Will nodded to the two. "I'm supposed to take you to the office to get you your schedule, then to show you around Campus." 

"Cool." Will answered. 

"Can we get something to eat before going?" Tyson asked, a hopeful look in his eye. 

"Tyson, you just ate a big breakfast." Annabeth said incredulously. "How are you still hungry?" 

"Annabeth, he's still a growing cyclops." Percy chided. "He needs a lot of food." 

"Here." Will said, opening his bag. "You can have this." 

Will handed Tyson a pack of breakfast burritos that his Dad had stopped to get him on the way to school. 

"Really? Thank you!" Tyson ripped open the burritos and started to devour them. 

"That was nice of you." Percy spoke appreciatively. "You may just be his new best friend after that." 

"It's cool. I'm not big on breakfast burritos." Will smiled as he shrugged, watching Tyson lick his fingers clean. 

"Well, we should get you to the office and get your schedule before showing you around." Annabeth told him, beginning to lead the way to the main building that housed the office. 

"Sounds good." Will agreed, following along with Percy and Tyson. 

* * *

"Well, looks like you have me in English and Gym, and in Music Vocals." Percy said, comparing his and Will's schedules after they dropped Tyson off to his building on campus. 

"And you have me in Architecture." Annabeth added, glancing over her boyfriend's should at Will's schedule. 

"Awesome. Nice to know someone there." Will half smiled. 

"Hey, what's up, losers?" 

The trio looked up to see a girl with piercing blue eyes and spiky black hair approach with a close cropped blond boy that was holding hands with a Native American looking girl with feathers in her choppily cut chocolate brown hair. 

Behind them followed an elfish looking boy; tall but slim and a little on the scrawny side, with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. 

He had his arm around the shoulders of a girl with long, caramel colored hair in a loose braid and dark almond shaped eyes. Beside them was a tall Satyr, sporting curly brown hair, with small horns, a wispy beard and furry brown legs. His brown eyes were looking at the Hispanic girl with piercing black eyes, and glossy black hair in a tight braid.

"Hey, Thalia." Annabeth smiled. 

"Who's the new kid?" Thalia asked with an upward nod of her head, looking at Will. 

"Will Solace. Half-blood son of Apollo. Newly claimed." Percy said, looking over his and Annabeth's schedules. 

"So, the Sun God has another kid in the school." Thalia smirked. "How lovely." 

"Thalia, be nice already." Will looked over to the closed cropped blond that had spoken. 

"Sorry about my sister." The boy apologized. "She thinks she's all that and more. Comes from being the daughter of Zeus." 

"I see." Will chuckled. "It's cool. I guess you're Zeus's kid too then, seeing as she's your sister." 

"Yeah, but I'm the son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman counterpart, whereas Thalia is from the Greek aspected side. It's complicated and rare." The boy explained. "Oh, geez, where are my manners? Jason Grace." 

Jason put out his hand and shook Will's. 

"This is my girlfriend, Piper McLean." Jason said, introducing the Native American girl with the feathers. 

"McLean? Any relation to the actor Tristian McLean?" Will asked, shaking the girl's hand. 

"Yeah, he's my Dad." Piper rolled her eyes. 

"Which Goddess is your Mom?" Will asked, curious. 

"Aphrodite." Piper shrugged her shoulders. 

"Wow, the Daughter of the Goddess of Love and a Movie star. That's amazing." Will grinned. 

"Yeah, it has its perks." Piper laughed. "These are our other friends." 

"About time you got to us." The Satyr complained. 

"Calm down, Grover." Percy said, looking up. "Will, that's Grover Underwood, and as you can see, he's a Satyr with an attitude." 

"Hardy har har, Waterboy." Grover said humorlessly, earning a splash of water from the fountain behind his to hit the back of his head when Percy gave a slight turn of the wrist. "Real mature, Perce." 

"Anyways," Piper sighed, and Will turned back, barely holding in a laugh as Grover wiped the water off the back of his head. "That's Grover, and this is Leo Valdez," the scrawny, elfish looking boy, "His girlfriend, Calypso," the girl with the loose braid of caramel colored hair, "and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." The Hispanic girl with the tight black braid.

"Nice to meet you guys." Will smiled. "Who are your Godly parents?" 

"Hephaestus." Leo answered first. 

"Bellona. Roman Goddess." Reyna replied next. 

"My Dad is the Titan, Atlas." Calypso said sadly and Leo wrapped an arm around her, comfortingly. 

"Wait, you're _the_ Calypso, from Ogygia?" Will said, eyes wide. 

"The one and the same." Leo grinned, kissing her on the cheek; making her blush. 

"But I thought you weren't able to leave the island." Will was confused. 

"I gave up my Immortality to be with Leo. I'm a mortal now, but the Gods have granted me permission to attend school here with my boyfriend." Calypso blushed harder. 

Will opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw a long black car with a silver skull hood ornament pull up to the school. 

"Who's that?" He asked. 

Everyone looked up and Percy paled, seeing the vehicle. 

"I thought he wasn't coming back." Percy whispered. "He said he wasn't going to." 

"He? He who?" Will asked Annabeth. 

"Percy, Thalia, and Jason's cousin, Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades." Annabeth answered quietly. 

Will watched as the back door opened and a tall, thin boy stepped out and turned back, holding out his hand. He took the two backpacks that were handed to him before holding out his hand again. A small, dark hand reached out of the car and grasped his, before a pair of legs followed and an African American girl with shoulder-length curly brown hair stepped out. The girl looked around nervously as the boy slammed the car door shut and turned. 

Will watched as the car pulled away and boy slung both bags over his shoulder. The boy paused before he looked up and noticed Percy and the group watching him. Will couldn't help staring as the boy drew his lips back and snarled. 

He was about to drop the bags and storm over as the car pulled away; only stopping when the girl that had followed him from the vehicle placed her hand on his arm, saying something to him to make him stop. 

The boy looked at her and grimaced, shooting a look of hatred at the group around Will before carefully placing a hand on the girl's lower back and ushering her forward towards the school. 

As the boy walked away with the girl, students parted to let them pass, not daring to look at the pair. 

"What was that all about?" Will asked, looking at Percy, who was still pale in the face; hands shaking slightly. 

* * *

**This fanfiction only has 12 chapters so far. I am busy with so many fanfics that some of my notes are all jumbled up. Please forgive me if it takes longer to update than you would like.**

**Feel free to review the chapters once you have read them all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

(Nico's POV)

"I expect you to take your sister in to get her schedule and show her where everything is at school today, Nico." Hades said, as he drove his son and daughter to school.

Nico just stared out the window, hearing his dark skinned sister fidget in her seat.

"Nico, I'm talking to you!" Hades snapped, glancing back at his pale skinned, shaggy, dark haired son.

"Like that's hard to miss." Nico answered quietly.

"You're older than your sister, it's your responsibility to make sure she's safe at school." Nico didn't need to hear the underlying meaning Hades was giving him.

"Yeah, I know. If _she_ was still here, she'd be watching both of us. Now it's my job, because _she_ felt she had to be a hero." Nico replied sullenly.

"I don't want to go into it, Nico." Hades sighed, pulling up to the school. "Hazel, listen to your brother. And behave at school, especially with your boyfriend."

Hazel looked up as her father mentioned her boyfriend, Frank Zhang, Son of Mars.

"The two of you better control yourselves. No copious amounts of Public Displays of Affection from you, Missy."

"Yes, Sir." Hazel murmured.

"Now, out of the car, both of you. I have to get Persephone from my mother-in-laws and take her home; she's already been there far too long. I'll see you both after school." Hades said.

Nico opened the door and stepped out, turning back to his half-sister. His sister handed him both of their backpacks, which he took before holding his hand out to her. Nico waited as Hazel slid across the seat and took his hand, swinging her legs out the car before he helped her out. After she emerged, he slammed the door shut. He put both bags on his shoulder but stopped.

Nico had a feeling of eyes on him and his nervous sister. His head darted up, and looked across the lawn of the school as his father peeled away from the curb. Nico's eyes locked onto a blond boy, before looking past him to see more eyes.

He grew enraged to see his cousin looking at him, pale in the face. Nico snarled, ready to charge over, wanting to beat the guy to death; a death he deserved for what happened the previous year.

Nico still hadn't forgiven any of them for what happened, least of all Percy Jackson.

Hazel was scared, but still placed her hand on her older brother's arm.

"Nico, please, not here. Not now." Hazel pleaded, knowing without even looking to know Nico was looking at Percy. Nico felt her squeeze his arm gently. "Please, Nico? Dad said you have to take me to get my schedule and show me around, and to behave. C'mon, let's go."

Nico stopped snarling and grimaced, looking at her wide eyes. He knew she was right. He couldn't do anything at the moment, not wanting to risk his father's wrath.

He shot a look of utter hatred to Percy and the group, before turning to his sister. He ushered her forward with a hand to her lower back, leading her to where she needed to get her schedule in the office. As they walked, students cleared a path for them, not looking at them.

_'That's just fine.'_ Nico thought. _'I could care less about these fools.'_

Nico picked up his and Hazel's schedules, and brought his sister to her class.

"Your boyfriend is in your class." Nico said, handing Hazel her backpack. "I'm sure he has friends you'll get along with just fine. Everyone has the same lunch period. You can hang with your boyfriend, or you can look for me if you want to. But I'm sure you'll have friends by then. Don't let the fact that your Godly parent is Pluto stop that from happening. Don't let them be scared of you, unless you want them to be."

"Thank you, Nico." Hazel said gratefully. "For everything."

"Of course." Nico answered, about to turn to leave.

"Nico?" Hazel called quietly, causing her brother to stop and raise an eyebrow at her.

Before she could back out, Hazel threw her arms around her brother, hugging him.

"Uh, Hazel...let go. Now." Nico ordered, standing stiffly.

Hazel unwrapped her arms and stepped back.

"Don't do that again. Not without telling me first." Nico snapped, looking deep into his sister's eyes. "You know I don't like being touched. Not since..."

"I know. I'm sorry." Hazel apologized, looking down at her feet.

Nico softened slightly. He looked around, and seeing no one in the vicinity, placed a hand on the back of her curly haired head and leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Hazel's forehead.

"I'll see you later." Nico told her, turning from his sister.

"Okay." Hazel replied softly, and Nico could tell she had a slight smile on her face when she did.

Nico looked at his schedule as he walked, noting the kids darting out of his way. He made his way out of the building and headed for the courtyard.

Nico didn't care if he was supposed to be in his math class in five minutes or not. He wanted to be alone. And there was only one place could go to do that, and that was in the courtyard.

Or so he thought.

As he approached the courtyard, he found his cousins there with their friends, the group he was snarling at when Hazel stopped him.

Annabeth was the first to notice him.

"Nico..." She said, before Nico growled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Nico turned on his heel and retreated, as Percy stood up.

"Nico, wait!" Percy called as Nico stormed off holding back angry tears, flashbacks of what happened the previous year flooding through his mind.

* * *

Will didn't get an answer from Percy, or anyone else in the group, when he asked why Nico had snarled at them.

"It's personal." Thalia said to him. "Nico holds a grudge against us for something that happened last year. It's the fatal flaw of the children of Hades or Pluto, holding grudges."

"What happened?" Will wanted to know.

"Some other time." Grover told Will.

"Will, let Grover take you to our English class." Percy spoke. "I need a few minutes. I'll see you in Music Vocals next period."

"Okay." Will nodded. He followed Grover, letting him read the schedule and lead him to his class.

"I know what you're thinking." Grover said, looking over at the Sun God's son.

"What?" Will asked, confused.

"You're wondering what happened last year that Nico Di Angelo would hold a strong grudge on Percy and the rest of us." Grover stated.

"Well, yeah, actually." Will admitted.

"I'm not supposed to say, but you have to know, it isn't Percy's fault." Grover said.

"What isn't his fault?" Will questioned, getting frustrated at not knowing.

"Percy will tell you when he's ready." Grover answered. "Here's your English class."

"Thanks, Grover." Will sighed.

"No problem. I'm gonna head back to check on Percy. See you later, man!" Grover trotted back the way they had come, and Will entered the class and took a seat at an empty desk. As he waited for class to start, Will had a thought.

_'Why does the name _Di Angelo_ sound so familiar?'_

* * *

Will managed to find his way to his next period class of Music Vocals, and found Percy already there with Piper and Leo. Will also found his brother, Austin, in the class too.

"Hey, what's up, Bro?" Austin grinned, coming up to Will.

"Not much. Hope this class is worth it. Dad wanted me to join and sing." Will said skeptically.

"Oh, it'll be worth it. And since we're Apollo's kids, it'll be a breeze." Austin shrugged it off.

Will gave his African-American half brother a look.

"What? You know it's true." Austin continued. "All of Apollo's kids are musical prodigies, it runs in the blood. I mean, look at me. Accomplished musician, specializing in Jazz Saxophone. And that's hard stuff."

Will smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, Austin." Will said, excusing himself to see Percy.

"Hey." Percy greeted, giving a faint smile to Will.

"You okay?" Will asked, concerned. Leo bit his lip and stayed silent as Piper rubbed Percy's back soothingly, while Percy went to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a short but rough encounter with my cousin." Percy explained.

"He really seems to hate you." Will stated.

"Yeah, I know." Percy said sadly. "I guess you wanna know what happened?"

"Well, I have been wondering." Will replied.

"Well..." Percy went to answer but the teachers walked in.

"Alright, settle down!" Boomed the bald and muscular of the two teachers. "I'm Butch. This is Clovis. We're your teachers for Music Vocals."

"Uh, Butch, we're still missing half the kids." Clovis said, just as more students pulled into the room.

"Hurry up and sit down!" Barked Butch. The kids hurried to take their seats, and Percy rolled his eyes as he saw his rival, Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, sit down with her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes. A couple other kids Percy vaguely recognized entered as well.

"Okay, let's take roll call before we start the lesson." Clovis looked at his clipboard. "Nyssa Barrera?"

"Here." A girl raised her hand. Percy recognized her as a daughter of Hephaestus, and he whispered so to Will.

"Chiara Benvenuti?" Clovis called.

"Present." Another girl raised her hand.

"Daughter of Tyche." Piper whispered.

"Nico Di Angelo?"

Percy froze.

"He's in this class?" Percy stammered.

"I guess so." Will shrugged a shoulder.

"Nico Di Angelo?" Clovis called again. "Mr. Di Angelo?

"I'm here."

Will heard a sullen voice say from the doorway. He looked over to see the Son of Hades walk into the room and take a seat far away from everyone.

_'Wow. Even for the Son of the Lord of the Underworld, he _is_ very cute.'_ Will couldn't help thinking. _'Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking this, not on the first day or on someone I don't even know is gay.'_

Will felt Percy nudge him, and he broke his gaze from the boy in black.

"Huh? What?" Will said, and Percy motioned to the teacher with his head subtly.

"I take it you're Will Solace." Clovis spoke dryly.

"Yes, Sir." Will answered, faint tinge of red on his face.

"If you would be so kind as to pay attention to roll call from now on, it would help. That way we don't mark you absent." Clovis replied sarcastically.

"Yes, Sir." Will said again. Will looked over at Percy and Piper, both trying not to laugh as Will got outted.

Clovis finished the roll call and Butch took over the class.

"Listen up. Seeing as it's our first day at school, we're going to take it easy on you." The muscular man told the class. "Today, we're only going to see how well you all sing. Everyone think of a song you might have on your iPods, and get ready. We'll be singing in Alphabetical order, so Miss Barrera, you're first."

Nyssa scrolled through her music and chose a song, before standing in front of the class and belting out to the song _The Climb_ by _Miley Cyrus_.

Once she finished, the class applauded, she took her seat and Chiara took her place in front of the class. She turned on her music and sang to the song _Immortals_ by _Fall Out Boy_.

Once again, the class applauded, and Chiara took her seat, throwing a smug look to Damien White, her friend; yet rival.

"Thank you, Miss Benvenuti, very well sung." Clovis said. "Mister Di Angelo, if you will?"

Will watched as the dark haired boy stretched out his long legs before standing and taking his time to the front of the class.

Will looked at Nico, giving a quick once over, noting the dark hair and eyes, and his height.

_'He's gotta be just a few inches shorter than me, but damn...I wonder-'_ Will thought, before he snapped out of his thoughts, trying to avoid letting his mind wander inappropriately.

Will turned his attention to Nico properly and looked on as the other boy opened his music before looking at Percy directly, giving a deadly look.

"Oh, no." Piper whispered. "This is not gonna be good."

"Not good at all." Leo agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Will watched Nico look up and gave Percy the deadly look before he pressed play on his music and sung, watching his cousin. 

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead_

_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless!_

Will watched as Nico sang directly to his cousin, making Percy go pale in the face again. 

_Whoa, whoa,_

_I'm fearless_

_I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground_

_You never had to fight back, never lost a round_

_You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough_

_Yeah_

Will watched the boy in black, mesmerized by his melodious voice. It hardly fit with his appearance. 

_Ready for a showdown, and we're face to face_

_I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place_

_You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me_

Will looked at Nico properly this time, not like the quick once over he had given. He took in the boys messy and shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes and pale white skin. Will's eyes travelled over Nico's physic, taking in the slim build, slightly shorter than himself, which hidden by the black leather bomber jacket over a black shirt with a skull on the chest. Black skinny jeans covered his long legs, and black converse shoes with skulls on the sides. 

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, _

_I'm fearless_

Will watched as a fierce look came over Nico's face as he sang, showing his emotion to Percy. Will could see anger, hurt and betrayal on Nico's face as the boy sang at Percy. This song was no doubt Nico's way to show he still had a strong grudge on Percy for whatever had happened. 

_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you_

_But now you're in the background, what you gonna do?_

_Sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless_

Will found Nico intriguing, even mysterious, even more so now that he knew Nico was gay. Will knew Nico had chosen this song for a reason, and no straight boy would have sung it with those lines if he wasn't gay, or at least bisexual. 

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around, I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead_

_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

Will listened as Nico finished the song. He saw that no one applauded, no one even looked at him. 

_'I guess that's what happens when you're the son of Hades. People fear you.'_ Will thought. 

"Thank you, Mr. Di Angelo." Clovis said. "That was...an interesting choice of song. But very well sung." 

Nico shot a glare at Percy, and walked back to his seat, Will's eyes on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Nico walked back to his seat, feeling eyes on his back. As he sat down, his eyes roamed over the other students before locking onto the eyes of person watching him. Nico found it was the blond boy that had been with Percy when he arrived to school with Hazel. Nico gave the boy a bored look, and he watched as the boy looked away quickly, a red tinge flushing over the boy's high angular cheekbones.

Nico watched the boy, studying him, as he scrunched up his eyebrows and forehead.

_'Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes. Athletic body, like a surfer, not even hidden under those jeans and that sunny yellow t-shirt.'_ Nico thought, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. _'Overall, not too bad looking.'_

"Thank you, Miss Gardiner. Very lovely singing." Nico heard Clovis say, noting he had missed the last two songs. "Mr. Jackson, if you will."

Nico scowled as his cousin walked up in front of everyone.

"Ummm, I hope you don't mind, but this is a parody of a song." Percy told the teachers.

"Just sing, Kid." Butch said impatiently.

"Okay then." Percy took a deep breath and pressed play on his music.

_The rain gleams fair through the nebulous air _

_Misty clouds hide every light _

_My spirit calls to the ocean _

_The horizon in my sight_

_The waves roll higher like this storming sea inside_

_Sorrow, anger, hurt _

_It's all too much to hide _

_Just keep it in, keep back the tears _

_Don't you remember those painful, flooded years? _

_Stay underneath, don't come up now _

_Well, I'm here now! _

_Let it flow, let it flow _

_Let the water run pure and clear _

_Let it flow, let it flow _

_Let the daylight disappear _

_I don't care if all the skies turn gray _

_Let the seas rage on _

_The rain never bothered me anyway _

_I always feared this power _

_Would sweep me off my feet _

_And this current I feel swirling _

_Would pull me in too deep _

_But now I'm through, I've had enough _

_Unlock the floodgates and never close them up _

_So far away, but finally... _

_I'm free! _

_Let it flow, let it flow _

_To the ocean I belong _

_Let it flow, let it flow _

_Hear my siren song _

_Say goodbye _

_To staying dry _

_Let the seas rage on _

_My power roars and tempests rise and I won't drown _

_My hydrophilic heart is pumping fierce at thunder sound _

_I can't contain this aqua force so hear my pleas _

_To turn the tide is all I ask, I'm begging on my knees!_

_Let it flow, let it flow _

_And I'll start anew at last _

_Let it flow, let it flow _

_I'll wash away my past_

_No more rules, my heart I will obey _

_Let the seas rage ON! _

_The rain never bothered me anyway* add in name of song and singer_

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson. Please take your seat now. Mr. Lake, your turn." Clovis called out, jotting down notes.

Nico watched as Percy took his seat and whispered to the blond boy. The blond smiled slightly. The girl beside them with the feathers in her hair joined in the whispering as the boy in front of everyone scrolled through his songs. The blond whispered back, and Nico watched intently. He watched the girl look surprised, but broke out in a gleeful smile as the blond blushed.

Nico watched them quiet down as the African American boy in front of everyone began to sing. But as soon as he was done, the three began whispering again. Nico found himself having trouble looking away. He barely paid attention to the next three kids as they sang, until the girl with the feathers was called up to sing.

"Anytime you're ready, McLean." Said Butch.

_'That's right, Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, and the actor Tristan McLean.'_ Nico thought disdainfully as she turned on her music to sing.

_Don't get me wrong_

_I love who I am_

_I don't wanna be ungrateful_

_It probably sounds strange_

_I really love the role I play_

_The songs I sing_

_But with all the fame_

_The things that seem so simple_

_Are suddenly so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see the underneath_

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words_

_I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me_

_"How are you?", "Hello", "Good-bye"_

_One day here, one day there_

_And again it's time to go_

_Miss Popular always on the road_

_Put my best foot forward_

_Gotta get on with the show_

_Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine_

_Everywhere I arrive I get high-fives_

_They pay me larger than life_

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words_

_I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl_

_So give it everything or nothin' at all_

_Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall_

_A little luck can go a long way_

_So don't you worry 'bout what people say_

_Who knows where the wind may blow_

_For an ordinary girl_

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words_

_I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like me, like you_

Nico rolled his eyes as the other kids clapped for Piper. His eyes followed her as she sat down and whispered again to the blond and Percy. Nico shifted so he was watching them better. As the next three people sang, Nico hardly paid attention.

Halfway through the third person singing, Piper looked up to see Nico watching the blond.

He noticed as she whispered to the blond boy, obviously talking about him, and the blond looked over to him.

Nico raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, and the boy blushed before turning away, whispering fiercely to Piper; jumping as Clovis called upon him to sing.

Nico smirked as the boy paled, his eyes darting around as he scrolled through his songs.

"Uh, I don't really know what to sing." The boy said as he sat in his seat, trying to pick a song.

"Mr. Solace, just pick a song already and come up here." Clovis spoke impatiently, tapping his clipboard.

Nico watched as Piper scrolled through her music and handed her iPod to the boy, Solace, pointing to a song.

Solace made a face at whatever song she pointed to, but Piper smiled a bit devilishly before pushing him forward off his seat.

_'Let's see what you can do, Solace.'_ Nico thought as the boy made his way in front of everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Will made his way in front of everyone. He was unsure about Piper's song selection, already dreading telling her what he did just now.

Nevertheless, Will took a deep breath and swallowed before pressing _play_ on the iPod.

_Some people call them players_

_But I'm far from terrified_

_Cos somehow I'm drawn to danger_

_And have been all of my life_

_It feels my heart's divided_

_Half way 'tween wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_But I don't know why_

_Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Oooooh, bad boys_

_Some think it's complicated_

_But they're straight up fun for me_

_I don't need no explanation_

_It's nothing more than what you see here_

_My heart still feels divided_

_Halfway 'tween wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_But I don't know why_

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I know you want me shawty cos I'm a (bad boy)_

_Hey s-shawty can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas_

_With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters_

_Let mamma take all the risks_

_For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather_

_Not even the paws, it´s more like a mama bee,_

_Out lost that´s on the reg´ler,_

_By any means necessary, girl_

_She likes them ruthless, that's my world_

_It's not the news it's what I heard_

_To get them more the merrier_

_It's not a big surprise_

_I know them bad boys catch your eyes_

_Look at her walk when I go in disguise_

_You'll have them shawty don't worry you fly_

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Bad boys, bad boys _

While Will sang, he avoided looking at Nico. He knew if he looked over while singing this song, he would surely blush, and even falter while singing.

As soon as he was finished, he hurried back to his seat.

"Impressive, Mr. Solace. You have natural talent, just like your brother here." Clovis approved, writing on his clipboard once more, glancing up at Austin and himself briefly. "Leo Valdez?"

Clovis called Leo up, and Will took the opportunity back to Percy and Piper.

"I hate you for that, Piper!" Will whispered.

"Well, you certainly got Nico's attention." Percy whispered as well.

Will glanced over to see Nico still watching him. Nico raised an eyebrow again, giving Will a once over before looking disinterested and averting his eyes, and looking at Leo, who was scrolling through his songs.

"He's the ultimate Bad Boy, his Dad being Lord of the Underworld and all." Piper said quietly.

"Look, I may be gay, but I'm not making a move on Nico Di Angelo." Will whispered fiercely. "I doubt I'm his type."

"Only one way to find out." Piper winked slyly.

"Hey, don't think of matchmaking me with him. I know what you can do, with your Charmspeak, and I don't want you doing that." Will told her.

"Oh, fine." Piper grumbled. She glanced over Will's shoulder. "He's looking again."

Will looked over, and looked away, seeing Nico was in fact looking again.

"As I said, he wouldn't be into me. I don't think I'm his type." Will whispered as Leo took his time choosing a song, and getting reprimanded for it. "He's Hades' kid. The Lord of the Underworld, of Darkness. I'm the kid of the Sun God, the God of Light, pretty much. We're total opposites."

"Yeah, but you know what they say." Piper spoke.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Opposites attract."

Once Will had sat down, Nico watched him interact with Percy and Piper. Will glanced back to him a few times, but Nico just kept looking away.

* * *

_'He's cute, I'll give him that.'_ Nico thought. _'But honestly, we're complete opposites. No way would I be caught dead with him. I don't care that everyone knows I'm gay, but they better not try to hook that guy up with me. By the looks he's giving me, he's gotta at least be Bi.'_

Nico watched as the Valdez boy began to sing, but kept glancing back to Will on occasion.

"My song is a parody, like Percy's." Nico heard the boy say.

"Fine, fine. Just sing it, please." Clovis said, getting exasperated.

Nico watched Leo nod as he pressed play on his song and began to sing.

_My fire shines bright in the black of night_

_Only embers to be seen_

_A pyre of desolation_

_And I fear that I'm its King_

_The blaze is burning like this raging pain inside_

_I ignited the spark when it should have died_

_What have I done?_

_What did they see?_

_Am I the bad boy_

_I always seem to be?_

_Deny yourself, don't let it show_

_Well, now it shows!_

_Let it glow, let it glow_

_My fire is warm and bright_

_Let it glow, let it glow_

_Why judge it wrong or right? _

_I can't help that I was born this way_

_Let the flames rage on_

_The heat never bothered me anyway_

_It's painful how my charred past _

_Scarred my desire to try _

_But those fears from my seared memory _

_Are fears I'll now deny _

_It's time to live life sure and new _

_To be the fire, pure and true _

_No good, no bad, no judge for me _

_I'm free! _

_Let it glow, let it glow _

_A phoenix reborn, _

_I'll fly _

_Let it glow, let it glow _

_I'm not afraid to try _

_Now's my turn _

_So watch me burn _

_Let the flames rage on _

_My fire furies toast the ash and torch the ground _

_My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around _

_Relive regret no more, forgive, forget the past _

_I've been looking back too long _

_A future's all I ask! _

_Let it glow, let it glow _

_I'm the light at the break of dawn _

_Let it glow, let it glow _

_Cold yesterday is gone _

_Here I'll stay, _

_I'm the warmth of day _

_Let the flames rage ON! _

_The heat never bothered me anyway_

All during the time Leo sang, Nico shifted his eyes back and away from Will again and again.

By the time Leo was done his song, he had Will feeling a little uncomfortable with all the staring.

Nico watched as Leo took his seat and began whispering with Will, Piper and Percy, as Clovis called Holly Victor to the front. As Holly began to sing, Nico watched Will's body language as he talked to the other three.

The Lord of the Underworld's son saw that the blond seemed a little nervous and agitated, especially when he kept looking back at Nico. Nico smirked inwardly, knowing that his effect of making people uncomfortable was working on the new boy.

Nico continued watching as the next few people sang their songs, all the while glancing back and forth between Will and whichever person was at the front of the room singing.

When the final student, Sherman Yang, finished his song _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_, the class applauded and Clovis and Butch stood in front of them.

"Very well done, everyone." Clovis said, giving a smile. "Now that we've heard everyone sing, making our first assignment for you will be a breeze."

"Tomorrow, you'll know what we have planned for you." Butch added, his eyes scanning over everyone. "Class dismissed for Lunch."

The bell rang as he said that, and everyone gathered their bags and filed out. Nico sat watched as Will left with Leo, Piper and Percy, before gathering his items, standing and heading out last after everyone.

* * *

Will followed Percy, Leo and Piper to the cafeteria, where they met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, how were your morning classes?" Annabeth asked, kissing Percy.

"Brutal." Leo muttered, as Calypso poked him in the ribs.

"Not too bad, but not the greatest." Percy admitted, as Will joined them in the lunch line. "I didn't go to English, as you know, and it turns out that Nico is in Music Vocals with me, Will and Piper."

"Yeah, we had to sing a song, so Butch and Clovis could see how well we could sing, and Nico deliberately sang at Percy." Piper added, picking up a plate of salad.

"Damn, which song did he sing?" Thalia questioned, choosing a plate of chicken and vegetables.

"_Fearless_ by Olivia Holt." Will spoke. "You should have seen how much emotion was in it as he sang. He was seriously pissed."

"Still has that grudge on you, eh, Perce?" Grover asked his best friend.

"Yeah, obviously he does." Percy said.

"Is anyone ever going to tell me _WHY_ Nico has a grudge on you?" Will pried, placing a hero sandwich on his tray, along with a bowl of fruit salad and a chocolate milk.

"Well..." Percy said, as the group moved towards an empty table.

"Perce, you should tell him. He ought to know, especially if he's going to be chillin' with us from now on." Grover told Percy.

Percy drew in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, looking over at Will. "Let's eat first, then I'll tell you."

"Fine." Will sighed, resigning himself to the fact he'd have to wait longer to hear what Percy had to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After the group ate their lunch, Will followed Percy and the others as they led the way down some halls.

"It was last year on spring break, and we had a party." Percy started. "We were all excited to get away from school, have a break and go swimming; the normal stuff kids do. Annabeth and I decided we should throw a party at a cottage by a lake my Dad had left me and my Mom."

"There must have been around fifty kids that were at the party." Thalia continued as they walked. "Everyone pitched in and brought stuff, from the sound equipment and music, to food and drink."

"Everyone was having a blast, partying at the cottage." Percy took over. "But halfway through the party, the power went out. We figured we had blown a fuse."

"I went down to the basement with Percy to check the fuse box." Jason added in.

"We were right about blowing a fuse. We changed it and got the power going again, and we heard everyone cheer before we heard a loud bang." Percy said. "We heard screaming and we rushed back up the stairs. By the time we got back to everyone, we saw that the speakers had blown and caught fire, which was spreading over the curtains and window panes, and all the way across the wooden beams on the ceiling and towards the door. It turns out the speakers were faulty."

"Everyone started to rush to the door to get outside, a bunch of us older kids helping the younger ones to get out." Leo spoke, as the group stopped at a display case off to the side of the gymnasium.

"The eight of us," Percy gestured to everyone. "And seven others went back into the fire to get more kids."

Percy pointed to some photos in the display case.

"Those kids there: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Castor Antoniou, Charles Beckendorf, Zoë Nightshade, Lee-"

"Lee Fletcher." Will cut in. "He was my half brother."

"Yeah, Lee." Percy nodded. "And Bianca Di Angelo."

Will looked at Percy sharply.

"Di Angelo?"

"Yeah. Nico's older sister." Piper said.

"Wait, I remember Dad telling me about this. A fire got out of control and the house exploded, five kids died in the explosion; one being my brother." Will remembered.

_'That's why the name _Di Angelo _sounded familiar.'_ Will thought.

"Yeah. Ethan, Lee, Luke, Zoë and Beckendorf." Grover listed.

"Annabeth had me go outside and summon the water from the lake to put out the fire." Percy said. "Everyone else struggled to get a bunch of kids trapped behind a fallen beam out from upstairs."

"We all managed to get the kids out, trying to avoid more fallen beams that were on fire." Reyna added.

"Wait, so what does this have to do with Nico hating you?" Will said, confused.

"His sister, Bianca, ran back inside after Castor." Piper explained. "The two were in love, only just confessed their feelings to each other a few days prior."

"Castor had run back inside to help the others. Bianca had followed, not wanting to lose Castor that soon after telling him how she felt." Annabeth continued next. "Castor's twin brother, Pollux, tried to grab hold of Bianca to stop her from going into the blazing cottage, but she got free of his grasp and ran inside."

"Okay, I get that, but you said only five of them died in the explosion, and Bianca wasn't one of them." Will pointed out.

"No. Zoë had managed to shove Bianca and Castor outside before turning back to get the others." Grover answered.

"Leo, Pollux and I wrapped the two in wet towels to put out the flames on their bodies when they got to us." Calypso said. "But even after the flames were out, the two were severely burned, and having trouble breathing from all the smoke they inhaled."

"It wasn't long before Zoë shoved the two out that the cottage exploded, from the fire hitting the gas in the house." Percy told Will.

"I thought you were putting out the fire with the lake water?" Will asked.

"I was trying to, but with everyone outside trying to put out flames on their body in the water, along with all the screaming and the terror, it was hard to concentrate." Percy said, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. "By the time I managed to get a large amount of water to put out the flames, the cottage exploded."

"But why does Nico blame you then?"

"Because, the party was at my cottage, and because I didn't stop Bianca from going into the fire after Castor, or because I wasn't able to summon enough water to put the fire out in time." Percy responded, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

"Bianca and Castor died in the hospital from the burns and smoke they had inhaled." Piper said softly, tears escaping her eyes. Jason stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "The breathing tubes they were hooked up to could only do so much for them, and the tractions they were in didn't do anything for them before they passed. And no amount of Nectar or Ambrosia could help them either."

"Nico was upset when she passed. He was holding her hand when she took her last breath." Percy looked away.

Will looked at the photos before looking at the group around him. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Will looked back at the photos before furrowing his brow.

"What about her?" He asked, pointing to a girl laughing into the camera as she rode piggyback on Beckendorf's back. "Who's she?"

"That was Piper's sister, Silena. Another daughter of Aphrodite." Jason took off his glasses and wiping his eyes, before putting his glasses back on.

"She died too?" He questioned. "Because I'm guessing all the kids in this display case have passed on."

"She committed suicide a few weeks after the fire." Piper said. "She overdosed herself in her bedroom at home."

"What? Why?"

"She and Beckendorf were a couple. They were always talking about their future together." Thalia added. "Beckendorf got Silena out first, and went back in numerous times, despite her begging him not to."

"Even though she loved him, she didn't have the courage to go in after him like Bianca did for Castor." Grover replied. "The last time he went in was when Zoë shoved Castor and Bianca outside. Beckendorf had went in to get Zoe out, but the cottage exploded before he could."

"Silena screamed and tried to go towards the cottage when it exploded, trying to get to Beckendorf." Piper said. "It took me, Jason, Reyna and Grover to hold her back from the flames. But it didn't matter much. Over the next few weeks after, she became hollow without Beckendorf. She couldn't take it anymore, and when I went out for groceries, she overdosed herself on a bunch of different pills. I found her when I got back."

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Piper." Will told her. "It hurts to lose a sibling. I didn't know Lee for long, having only met him twice, but I liked him a lot. We had a lot in common. Both of us wanted to be doctors. Now I'm the only one going to do that. It hurts."

Everyone stood silently for a few minutes, looking at the photos of the teens.

_'Those happy faces, gone. Wiped out by an explosion. I can't imagine how their families are dealing with it.'_ Will thought. His eyes traveled back to Bianca's picture, seeing her smile into the camera, hugging a grinning boy with skin slightly paler than hers and short dark hair back against her chest. Will looked closer at the boy before pointing to the picture.

"Is this..._Nico_?" He asked.

"Yeah. He was happiest when he was with Bianca." Percy nodded. "That was the only picture we ever got of the two of them where both were smiling. After she died, Nico never smiled again. He hated me ever since. Maybe if I had been able to put the fire out in time, or stopped Bianca before she went back into the flames, he'd still be smiling and she'd still be alive."

"Hey, stop that. It's not your fault. Did you bring the faulty speakers to the party?" Quizzed Will.

"No-" Percy said before he was cut off.

"Did you tell Bianca to go in after her man?"

"No, but-"

"No 'buts', Percy. It wasn't your fault." Will insisted.

"But I feel like I let him down." Percy looked away. "The last thing he said to me was _'I hate you, Jackson. She's dead because of you and your stupid party. I wish it had been you to die from her injuries instead of her'_."

"Don't forget what he said before that." Thalia spoke.

"How could I?" Percy said.

"What did he say?" Will questioned.

"He said, and I quote this, Perce, _'I looked up to you, Percy. I idolized you. I even fell in love with you. But after this, I hate you. And I swear, if my sister dies, I will never forgive you. I will always, ALWAYS, hate you!'_" Grover repeated from memory.

"That was when he came out as gay, too." Piper added. "After he said that to Percy, he went into the room where the doctors had put Bianca and Castor. He came out an hour later, tears running down his face. That's when he told Percy he wished it had been him instead of Bianca."

"Damn, and he's held a grudge on you ever since." Will felt bad for Percy and the others.

"Yeah. He has." Percy said, his eyes looking at the same picture Will was, of Bianca with a much happier Nico Di Angelo. "If I could go back and never have that party, I would."

Will stared at the photos of the kids lost that day and afterwards, sorrow filling him and his thoughts for the families that had lost their children or sibling, and for Nico, who had lost his best friend.

_'It's no wonder he's closed off from everyone.'_ Will thought. _'I wish I could meet the happy Nico, the one in that photo.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The only thing that had been on Will's mind for the rest of the day until he went to sleep that night was the story Percy had told him, and a certain dark haired boy. Even when he woke up the next day, Nico was pretty much the first thing he thought about.

By the time he got to school, and made it through English, Will was able to say his mind was completely occupied with thoughts of the dark Nico Di Angelo.

As he and Percy sat Music Vocals talking to Piper, Leo and Austin, and waiting for Butch and Clovis to start the class, Will avoided looking in Nico's direction, even though he could feel the boy's eyes cast in the groups direction from time to time.

Once the last of the students filed in to the room, Clovis and Butch started the class.

"Good morning, everyone." Clovis greeted the class. "Seeing as we had all of you sing yesterday, to see how much talent you had, Butch and I were able to come up with the first assignment you receive."

The class groaned at what Clovis said.

"For your first assignment, you shall be paired into partners that we have already chosen for you. You will perform a song, any song, as a duet." Clovis went on. "Since there are twenty of you, that makes ten pairs. Two groups a day will perform over the course of one week. We'll be giving you all this week and next to practice, so come the following week, you should all be ready to perform."

"Listen up for who your partner is. When you hear your name, move to sit with your partner." Butch said, taking the clipboard from Clovis. "Barrera, you're with Valdez."

Will watched as Nyssa came over to sit beside Leo.

"Benvenuti, you're with Feingold."

Chiara beckoned Julia to join her.

"Di Angelo, you're with Solace."

Will looked up at Butch before looking to Nico. He took a deep breath before gathering his bag and slowly making his way over to sit beside the Lord of the Underworld's son, aware of the boy's eyes watching him. Will took a seat beside Nico silently, watching the rest of the class be paired up.

"Gardiner, your partner is Wakefield. Jackson, you get Ng; Lake, you with McLean."

Will watched as his friends moved to sit with their partners.

"La Rue, you get Victor." Butch said.

"Which one of us?" Laurel and Holly said in unison.

"Oh, yeah. There are two of you." Butch said, looking at his notes. "Holly Victor."

Will watched quietly as Holly moved over to Clarisse.

"Markowitz, you get Yang. Miyazawa, you with Rodriguez, and Laurel Victor: you get White." Butch finally finished reading the pairs.

"You have all been paired according to your talents; the way we think you will compliment your partner. No changes shall be made, so if you have a partner you don't particularly like, you will just have to get along with them for this project." Clovis said, taking his clipboard back from Butch. " Talk to your partner, and figure out what song you can sing together and make into a duet."

Will watched as everyone started talking to their partner. He took a deep breath and shifted, turning his body towards Nico.

"Okay, uh...so, which song do you wanna sing?" He asked, not making eye contact with his partner.

There was a pause before Will looked up and met Nico's gaze. Will found his partner silently scrutinizing him, and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Uh...what sort of music do you listen to?" He quizzed, trying to get Nico to say something. When he didn't Will spoke again. "Do you have an idea for a song?"

"No." Nico finally answered.

"Well, do you have a favorite band or song we could use?" Will suggested when Nico didn't say anything else.

"Just make a list of songs you think we could use and give it to me." Nico snapped at Will. "I'll listen to them and see which aren't too horrible to use."

"Umm, okay. I guess that could work." Will nodded, looking at his notebook. "I can have the list ready by tomorrow's class."

"Fine." Nico replied, before plugging in his earbuds and turning on his music. Will tried to see what Nico was listening to, but the boy put the iPod in his pocket and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes.

Will looked at Nico before turning away and writing out some songs that they could possibly use. As he wrote the list, he kept glancing over to his partner, who hadn't opened his eyes once since he had turned his music on.

_'This is going to be a long assignment.'_ Will thought.

* * *

Nico sat with his eyes shut, listening to his music, his mind occupied. Even though he was busy thinking, he knew his partner was looking at him in intervals. He kept his eyes closed for another few minutes until he felt his partner look at him again. When he felt the eyes on him, he shot his open and looked at the blond.

He gave the boy a glare, making the boy turn red and look away quickly. He continued to look at his partner, giving him a once over and taking in the light blue jeans, ripped at the knees, with the white t-shirt that had the words 'Winter is Coming', with the head of a Direwolf from the show _Game of Thrones_.

Nico looked at the sunny mess of blond hair on his partner's head, before looking at the tan the boy had.

_'He looks like he spends a lot of time outdoors.'_ Nico thought. _'Completely unlike me. I prefer staying indoors.'_

Nico finally looked away from his partner and shut his eyes again, letting his mind shift back to his previous thoughts. He had to find Hazel at lunch to tell her she would have to make plans for herself that evening, since he had a job interview afterschool.

_'If I wanna get the motorcycle I want, I'm gonna need the money. Can't rely on anyone to help me.'_ Nico thought. Nico furrowed his brow when he felt his partner's eyes on him again, but this time, Nico felt a presence get closer to him. His eyes snapped open and his hand shot out. He looked and found himself holding his partner's wrist tightly in his hand.

He pulled his earbuds out with his other hand, tightening his grip on Will's wrist as the boy tried to pull out of his grasp.

"What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing trying to touch me?" Nico growled.

"I was just trying to let you know class was over, and it was time for lunch." Will said to him, still trying to tug his hand back.

Nico looked around to see most of the class had already left. He let out a breath and released his grip on Will's wrist.

"Gods, you have a strong grip." Will complained, massaging his wrist to get feeling back into it.

"I know." Nico picked up his bag and stood up, moving to turn away from his partner.

"Listen-" Will said, going to touch Nico again and Nico almost knocked him over when he slapped Will's hand away quickly.

"You listen, Solace." Nico snapped out. "Don't ever touch me. _NO ONE_ touches me, ever. I don't _LIKE_ being touched. Understood?"

"Yeah, sorry. I understand." Will responded. "I just wanted to get your cell number so I can text you about the project. That's all."

Nico stared at the blond before drawing in a breath.

"Give me your phone." He ordered. He watched as his partner pulled out his phone and handed it over after unlocking it.

Nico punched in two sets of numbers, saving it before handing the phone back.

"You have my cell, and my home number. Text or call me only if it's necessary." Nico turned and walked away before Will could say anything to him, leaving the boy open mouthed behind him as he left the room to find his sister.

* * *

Will watched as Nico left the room, waiting a few minutes to gather his thoughts before he left too. Will made his way to the cafeteria, where he met up with his friends.

"Hey, Man, what took you so long?" Jason asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I was with Nico." Will shrugged.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"I had to make sure I had everything, but Nico didn't notice the bell rang." Will started explaining. "I went to touch him, get his attention, and he grabbed my wrist before I could. He's freaking strong, guys."

"Really?" Annabeth's eyes widened. "You'd probably never know it by looking at him."

"Yeah, I know. I tried to take my wrist back, but his gripped tightened." Will went on. "He let me go after I told him I just wanted to tell him class was over. I went to put my hand on his arm again, so I could get him to give me his number, and he basically threatened me, saying no one ever touches him, 'cause he doesn't like being touched."

"That's true." Percy nodded. "Bianca was the only one that he felt comfortable enough with to let touch him. Whenever someone wanted to pat him on the back or shoulder, or ruffle his hair, he'd shy away."

"Well, in the end, I got both his home and cell numbers." Will shrugged again. "He told me not to call or text unless it was necessary. Speaking of which..."

Will pulled out his phone and sent Nico a text.

_**Will:**__ Hey, Nico. It's Will, your partner for the duet._

It took a few minutes for Will to get a reply back.

_**Nico:**__ What do you want._

_**W:**__ I just wanted to message you, that way you have my cell number, incase you might wanna text me some songs you think we could do for the duet._

_**N:**__ I don't. Just make the list of songs. I'll listen to them tomorrow when I get home._

_**W:**__ Okay, if you're sure..._

_**N:**__ I am. If there's nothing else you have to say, don't message back._

Will looked at the last message from Nico. He wanted to text back _'Okay'_ but he didn't want to get on Nico's already bad side. So he refrained from sending the message. He slid his phone into his pocket, unaware of the eyes on him and his friends, on the far side of the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Nico had been listening to his music quietly, ignoring the other kids roaming round, yet avoiding him, when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He let out a low growl as he pulled the device out and looked at the screen. He furrowed his brow at the number across the screen with a text message.

_'Not a number I know.'_ Nico thought. He opened the message and rolled his eyes.

_**Will:**__ Hey, Nico. It's Will, your partner for the duet._

_'Great. Just what I need right now.'_ Nico debated on not replying, but he knew he'd have to eventually, seeing as he would have to meet with Will at a later time to rehearse the song they choose.

He finally sent off his message.

_**Nico:**__ What do you want._

It didn't take long to get a response back.

_**W:**__ I just wanted to message you, that way you have my cell number, incase you might wanna text me some songs you think we could do for the duet._

Nico looked up and around the cafeteria, his eyes finally landing on where his partner was sitting. He rolled his eyes again before sending a reply.

_**N:**__ I don't. Just make the list of songs. I'll listen to them tomorrow when I get home._

_**W:**__ Okay, if you're sure..._

_**N:**__ I am. If there's nothing else you have to say, don't message back._

Nico looked back to where Will and his friends were sitting. He watched as Will put his phone away before talking to the group he was sitting with. Nico frowned, half expecting his partner to reply to the last message he had sent despite telling him not too.

"Hey, Nico."

Nico was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard his sister's voice.

"Hazel. What are you doing here." Nico said flatly, turning off his music and taking off his headphones.

"Frank has archery training right now, and I've got no one else to sit with." She said. "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Nico looked back at Will one last time, seeing the blond leave with his friends.

"Yeah, sure." Nico answered, looking back at his half sister. "I need to talk to you anyways."

"Oh? What about?" She said, digging into her pasta salad.

"I have a job interview after school. So you'll have to make your own way home tonight." Nico told her.

"Oh, actually, I was going to go to Frank's tonight for some studying." Hazel replied, blushing.

Nico glared at Hazel.

"I hope you mean _STUDYING _and not _MAKING OUT_." He said forcefully.

"I do mean _STUDYING_, Nico." Hazel assured him.

"Good. Then I should be able to pick you up afterwards." Nico responded.

"Ugghh, in that old clunker of a car?" Hazel grimaced.

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm trying to get a job? It's so I can save to get a motorcycle, that way I don't have to drive that piece of crap car." He said back.

"Why don't you just save the money for a new car?" Hazel questioned as Nico pushed himself away from the table.

"Because, I'd rather have the motorcycle. I have a license for it, why not get one?"

"How will I get to school, then?" Hazel asked, getting angry.

"There is such a thing as a school bus, Hazel. Or you could get a ride from your boyfriend or another friend. Or you could suck it up and ride the motorcycle with me when I get it." Nico pointed out.

As he turned to leave, Hazel spoke.

"You're crazy if you think I'll ever get on that contraption if you ever get it."

"Then either bus to school, or get someone else to drive you." Nico snapped, before walking away, leaving his fuming sister behind.

* * *

After school, Nico drove to his interview at a local coffee shop, popular with the mortal kids. Nico decided to apply there because he knew not many half-bloods frequented it, of which was perfect for him.

As he waited to talk to the manager, who was the half blood descendant of Hermes, Nico looked around the quaint little coffee shop. It was a little too cheery for Nico's liking, but he'd endure it if he had to. As long as he was making money, he'd work for Zeus himself.

"Mr. Di Angelo?" Nico looked up to see the daughter of Hermes, the manager, beckoning him to follow her into the back where her office was.

Nico sat stiffly in the chair as the woman sat across from him.

"I'm Iradessa, the manager, as I'm sure you've guessed. You can just call me Ira." The woman, Iradessa, said. "I understand you're applying here for a job."

"You're correct." Nico answered.

"Would you like to tell me why you chose our establishment here?" Ira asked, making notes.

"I heard there was a sign in the window saying help was wanted. I decided to apply to make money." Nico spoke monotonously.

"And who told you there was a sign, prompting you to inquire within?"

"My father." Nico answered. "You might have heard of him."

"Oh?" Ira looked up, a smile on her face. "Who would that be?"

"Hades." Nico smirked, watching the smile on Ira's face turn into fear. "Lord of the Underworld."

* * *

It wasn't long before Ira hired Nico. She practically hired him on the spot, after hearing he was a Demigod like her, and the son of Hades at that. She hired Nico in fear of facing Hades' wrath, telling him he could start as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow, if there's an opening." Nico told Ira. "But I'm telling you this now: as soon as I have enough money to pay for a motorcycle, and maybe a new car, I'm quitting."

"That's fine, whatever you want." Ira nodded, looking through her computer. "I have a shift available from five o'clock until closing, if you want to start then, and from there, I can work out your schedule."

"Fine." Nico answered, watching the woman type into the computer.

"Okay, I'll just get you your uniform, and you'll be set for tomorrow." Ira hurried off and was back sooner than Nico expected.

"Here you are." She said, handing the clothes to Nico.

Nico scowled at them.

"I'm not wearing those pants." He snapped, taking the shirt and hat from her. "I'll stick to my jeans."

"Oh, well..." Ira went to say, before noticing the glare she was receiving. "Uhmmm, that'll be just fine."

She forced a smile onto her face.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then." She said as Nico turned and left the room.

"Yeah." Nico snapped, not even glancing back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

As Nico was in his interview unbeknownst to Will, his partner was composing the list of songs he was to listen to, and being bothered by his siblings.

"Come on, Will, add it to the list!" Kayla begged, shaking his arm.

"I'm not adding _Me and You_ by _Truth and Roxanne_, from your movie _Let It Shine_, to my list for Nico to listen to." Will sighed, adding another possible song to the already long-ish list.

"Bro, add it, or she will when you aren't looking." Austin called out, passing by Will's open door.

"Yeah, no thanks." Will called back.

"You're no fun, Will." Kayla pouted as she left the room.

"It isn't supposed to be fun. It's a project I need to take seriously." Will said to his sister's retreating back.

As soon as he was alone, he went back to writing out the list of songs for Nico, glad for the quietness in his room.

* * *

When Will got to school the next morning, he met up with his friends.

"So, how's your project going?" Percy asked.

"So far, I've made a list of songs for Nico to listen to, hopefully he hears one he likes." Will replied with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll do fine when you have to perform." Piper said.

"Yeah, sure. You'll have better luck than I will. You got paired with my brother." Will said, unaware Nico was near, and listening to the conversation.

"Why do you think that you won't have much luck?" Thalia asked.

"Nico didn't seem interested in talking to me when I texted him at lunch yesterday." Will explained. "I thought _maybe_ he'd have some songs he wanted to contribute, but I was obviously wrong. I made the list for him to listen to, and now I'm gonna have to wait and see what one he chooses. Then I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have an issue getting him to meet me so we can rehearse whatever song he decides on."

Nico drew in a deep breath and slipped away, unnoticed.

As Nico slipped away, the bell rang, and Will walked with Percy to English, already dreading his next period.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Nico was leaning back in his chair, watching as his classmates filed into the room. His eyes followed his partner as he walked in with Leo, Percy and Piper; noticing the blond had yet to look at him.

"Alright, sit down!" Butch boomed as the students sat down in their seats. Nico pulled his eyes from his partner, and looked at the teachers.

"You all have the period to talk to your partner about your song." Clovis addressed the class. "Hopefully you all have one chosen, and if not, you'll have the time now until lunch to figure it out."

"Move to your partner and start discussing your assignment." Butch ordered, and everyone moved to their assigned partner.

Nico looked up through his dark bangs and saw his partner making his way over.

"Hey." Will greeted, sitting beside him. Nico just raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking as Will pulled out a red notebook.

"I picked out eight songs, you can choose which you wanna sing with me." Will continued, finally looking at Nico as he handed over the notebook.

Nico took it silently, and flipped through it to the last page that was written on. He scowled at the list of songs.

"You fucking kidding me, Solace?" Nico said disgustedly.

"What?" Will asked, looking bewildered.

"I'm not singing any of these girly songs." Nico snapped, shoving the notebook back at his partner.

He watched as Will looked through the songs, confused.

"But, these aren't the songs I wrote down." He was thoroughly confused.

"Well, these are the songs you have in your notebook." Nico growled, snatching the book back and opening to the page. "Do these look like anything I would actually sing?"

Nico held the notebook up and showed Will the page again.

_Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship_

_Take A Chance - Mamma Mia_

_SOS - Mamma Mia_

_I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys_

_Life Is A Highway - Rascal Flatts_

_True Colors - Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick_

_Me and You - Truth ft Roxanne_

_Boy Like You - Ke$ha ft Ashley Tisdale_

"No, I know this wouldn't be something you'd sing." Will said hastily. "I swear on the River Styx, these aren't the songs I wrote out!"

"Hey, Will-" Nico and his partner looked at the new voice.

"Hey, what's up, Austin?" Will questioned, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I think there was a mix up this morning at breakfast." Austin held up a red notebook, identical to the one Nico was holding.

"I-you-what?" Will stammered.

"I think we accidently picked up each others notebooks when getting ready to leave after breakfast. The songs in this aren't mine, and I'm guessing you both found out those aren't the songs you chose." Austin nodded to the notebook Nico was griping.

"Y-yeah, N-Nico and I were just discussing that." Nico looked at Will, who stuttered his name.

"Well, here. Piper and I can't use these songs." Austin laughed lightly, handing the notebook to his brother. "I think we'd rather use one of the songs I chose."

Nico looked back and saw Austin's hand stretched out to him. He wordlessly handed over the notebook he was holding before looking back at Will.

"Thanks, man." Will said, who was avoiding looking into Nico's eyes, which were glued to Will's face.

"No problemo, Bro." Austin smiled, before heading back to Piper.

Nico watched as Will held his breath and opened his notebook, to the page where his songs were on.

"Here, these are the songs I chose." Will handed Nico the open notebook, avoiding the dark eyes gazing at him. Nico took the notebook and looked over the songs.

_Pain - Three Days Grace_

_Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace_

_Somebody I Used to Know - Goyte ft Kimbra_

_Stand My Ground - Within Temptation_

_Superheroes - The Script_

_Superhero - Simon Curtis_

_Classic - MKTO_

_In The End - Black Veil Brides_

"Well, anything you know?" Nico heard Will ask.

"I know all them, except this one." Nico pointed at the fifth song on the list, _Superheroes_ by _The Script_.

"Oh, I have that one here on my iPod." Will took his iPod out and scrolled through his songs until he got to the song. He handed it over with his headphones. Nico let out a groan but took the headphones and iPod, and listened to the song.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the music, aware his partner was scrutinizing him as he did so.

When the song ended, Nico opened his eyes and took the headphones out of his ears, and stopping the music.

"I don't need to listen to the other songs at home, since I know them. We can do this song." He said shortly, handing Will back his iPod and headphones.

"Great! When do you wanna meet to rehearse?" Will asked.

"I don't know. I'll see when I'm free." Nico shrugged one shoulder, thinking about his job.

"Okay. Well, I'm free anytime." Will informed him.

Nico only shrugged and closed his eyes, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

* * *

Will watched as Nico closed his eyes, wanting to say more, but thought better of it.

_'He has my number, if he wants to message me when we can meet, he can.'_ Will thought.

Will opened his phone and searched up the lyrics for the song, writing them out in his notebook. He was so focused on writing that he didn't notice Nico watching him.

He looked up at the clock after a few minutes, before he looked at Nico. He was startled to see the pale boy's dark eyes watching him intently.

"What? Something wrong?" Will asked.

"Why are you bothering to write out the lyrics when you can just get them at home later?" Nico quizzed him, ignoring Will's questions.

"It helps me if I write them out. I work better that way." Will answered.

"Waste of time, if you ask me." Nico said. Will looked back at the boy, but noticed he had anger on his face, at someone else. Will looked to see what he was looking at, and found Percy making his way over.

"Hey, Will, sorry to interrupt," Percy spoke, avoiding his cousin's angry face. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but we were thinking of going out for lunch, instead of the cafeteria today. You wanna come with us?"

"Uh, well-" Will said, uncomfortable with the tension coming off of Nico. And he didn't really want to go out for lunch, but didn't know how to tell his friend.

Luckily, he didn't need to, as Nico came to his rescue.

"He can't. He already has plans." Nico growled. "We're rehearsing at lunch."

"Oh, okay..." Percy turned red as he glanced at his cousin. "Ummm, well, good luck rehearsing then."

Will watched as Percy backed away from them, rejoining Piper.

"Thanks for that." Will thanked Nico.

"Whatever." Nico replied. "You looked like you didn't want to go. And I hate how people just expect others to be free for whatever they want."

"Yeah, well...thanks." Will said again. "And we don't have to rehearse at lunch. I'm sure you have other stuff you need to do."

"Nope. And I prefer for my lies to actually have some truth to it." Nico replied. "We can discuss who sings what at lunch. The we can work out a time to rehearse the song."

"O-okay. Sounds good." Will answered. He set out to writing the rest of the lyrics out, then writing it out a second time so Nico had a copy. By the time the lunch bell rang, Will had two sets of lyrics hand written, and he handed one copy to Nico.

"Here. That way you have the words too, and can write along the sides for notes." Will said, as Nico took the paper.

"Fine." Nico pulled out a pen and looked at his partner. "What first?"

* * *

During the lunch period, Nico and Will divided up the lyrics between them, writing down on their papers that held the lyrics Will wrote out. Will did most of the talking, while Nico took down everything he said.

So by the time the bell rang for lunch to be over, the pair had everything mapped out, and all they needed to do was practice.

"Well, since we got everything figured out, all we have to do is set up rehearsal times." Will said, packing up his bag.

There was silence, and Will looked back, seeing Nico fiddling with his phone, a scowl on his face.

"Uh, we don't have to worry about when we both have free time to rehearse right now-" Will continued, before he was cut off.

"Shut up, Solace." Nico snapped, shoving his phone into his pocket. "When I figure out when I'm free, I'll let you know. Otherwise, just drop the subject."

Nico stood up and grabbed his bag, storming out of the classroom.

"Why does he always do that?" Will said out loud, to no one in particular.

Will let out a sigh before picking up his bag and heading off to his next class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

After Nico stormed off, leaving Will behind in the classroom, he made his way to the washroom.

He stood at the sink and let out a breath.

_'I have too much to think about right now.'_ He thought, looking up at his reflection. _'Between watching over Hazel, this new job so I can get that motorcycle, maybe a new car...and now this damn project with Will fucking Solace.'_

Nico moved to lean back against the wall, tilting the back of his head against the tiles.

_'Bianca, this is the time I need you most.'_ He said in his head, as he closed his eyes. _'Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you just stay outside? Why did you have to go inside the freaking fire?'_

"I'll never admit this to anyone else, but I'm lost without you, Sis." Nico said, a tear slowly slipping out of his closed eyes.

* * *

After school, Nico headed off to his new job. As he parked the car, he looked up and down the street, looking for anyone that could possibly recognize him for school.

"I doubt you'll see anyone you know here."

Nico jumped and looked beside him to the passenger seat.

"Why do you always show up when I don't need your input?" Nico asked, scowling at Hades.

"Just a skill I have." Hades replied.

Nico let out a growl as he turned his head away from his father.

"I hear you got the job I told you about. I must say, I'm surprised you decided to apply." Hades said conversationally.

"Yeah, well. I want to get a motorcycle since this stupid car is going to die soon." Nico responded.

"But Hazel does not approve?" Hades said.

"No. She wants me to get another car instead." He answered. "But it's not her decision."

"No. I quite agree." Hades nodded. "Which is why I'm here."

"What?" Nico turned back to his father.

"I'm here to make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Nico questioned.

"I will provide the money for you and your sister to each have what you want." Hades said. "A motorcycle for you, and a new car for her."

"No offense, Dad, but I'd rather work for the money for my motorcycle." Nico snipped.

"Very well, if that is what you desire." Hades shrugged, giving a smile to himself.

"I have work in about five minutes." Nico snapped, reaching into the backseat for his bag. "So you need to-"

"To go. I see." Hades smirked. "I have to get back anyways."

Hades gave his son a quick glance before speaking again.

"Have fun at work, Nico." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, real fun, Dad." Nico said sarcastically, stepping out of his car and heading into the coffee shop.


End file.
